Let's Fake It
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Austin and Ally have to fake date... After Austin says something without thinking Austin and Ally have to fake date and live together. More drama keeps piling up as more lies keep forming. How much can these best friends handle until one of them cracks.
1. CPR

so I am re writing All I Ever Wanted because it was short and it's been like four months so I have gained more experience in writing and I'm actually writing my own novel, which I am so psyched about! Back to the point, I have gotten better at writing and I'm so excited. Enjoy

* * *

I'm staring at the clock hoping that it goes off sooner or later because I'm starting to get over whelmed with being next to my best friend Austin Moon. He's a tall blonde with tanned skin. I've got to say it's pretty hot. I'm in the end of my senior year and me and my friends are graduating this year. I can't believe. I'm still thinking of what I might be doing this summer. Maybe I'll work at Sonic Boom. Who knows. That's a while away though.

"Hey, Ally." Austin calls me. He is sitting next to me and he sits next to me in every class. I sort of have a crush on him but like what girl doesn't? And I'm his best friend so it's normal. It's not like I'm in love with the guy.

I look over and smile, "What?"

"Did the bell ring yet?"

"Did you hear the bell ring yet?" I laugh.

"No." He looks down.

"Then the bell never rang. Your such a silly guy you know that right?"

"Yeah."

I am interrupted by a woman's voice. "Am I interrupting your conversation?"

Yes. "No."I say. Ugh, our teacher is so annoying. I whisper back at Austin, "Do you notice her mustache?"

"No."

"Come on, it's ginormous."

"I really don't see it."

"Well your not a girl. You would never understand. It's like a superpower we have."

"Yes, Ally. Because you have superpowers."

I lift my arms up and flex them, "I do. Super strength. Look at these guns." He squeezes my arm making me giggle softly. The girl behind me shushes us and I give her a dirty look. Who cares. She's hiding her phone under the desk anyways.

The bell finally rings and we catch up with Dez and Trish.

"So?" I ask them with Austin by my side.

"What?" Trish asks confused.

"How was your guys date. Did it go well? Where did you go?"

"Whoa. Do you need to ask so many questions?" Trish asks putting her hands up.

"Yes, now answer them."

"We went to see the new Zaliens movie. Great film." Dez says.

Austin stops us in the middle of the hallway, "Wait? You went to see the new Zaliens movie without me?"

"Austin, They were on a date. They are not going to take you with them on there date." I tell Austin.

"Well, you still could of told me." He pouts. We start walking again.

"Oh, stop pouting, your a big boy." I pat him on the back. Austin glares at me. We walk to our next class. This one all of us are in. We all get seating and open our binders up. The bell rings and the teacher starts giving instruction on what we are doing today. He tells us to get into partners and Dez drags Austin to the back of the class and start talking to Austin about something. I don't know though. Obviously about the school project. Dugh.

"So what's with you and Austin?" She states.

"What are you talking about?" I ask copying notes off the board.

"You guys have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah? We have been focused on writing songs."

"It takes all day to write a song?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't know how hard it is too write a song because you never have."

"Fine, I believe you."

"Sort of." I drop my pen and give her a glare and she puts her hand up in surrender.

Austin's POV

Dez and I are working on a project but Dez started talking to me. I am copying notes off the board.

"Since when do you actually do the school work?" Dez ask me.

"Since it's senior year and I actually need good grades to graduate this year."

"Anyways, what's up?"

"Dez, we see each other everyday. If there's anything new you would know in an instant."

"I am not talking about news I'm talking about something else."

"Like what?"

"What's with you and Ally?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to pretend around me bud."

"Pretend about what? I'm not pretending." I laugh as I look back down at my notes shaking my head.

"Pretending that you are totally not falling for Ally when everyone knows." That was so random. Where did this come from?

"Where did this come from? Did you walk into a pole or something because she is just a friend. My best friend actually. Just one of my three best friends."

"Yeah, because spending late nights together, like last night means nothing." He says sarcastically.

"How did you know me and Ally were up all night?"

"I went over to your house after the date with Trish and your mom said that you were still at Sonic Boom. One though hit my mind, He's with Ally."

"Yeah, we were together."

"Ah, Ha!" He says as he caught us as bandits or something.

"Writing songs. We were together writing songs together."

"And you have to write sings all night. It shouldn't take that long to write a song."

"It does. You would never know because you never wrote one before."

The bell rings and it is the end of class. We were never assigned any homework in any of our classes so we leave our backpacks in our locker. We decide to go to to Sonic Boom, where Ally works and she and I write my songs. A woman accidentally trips Ally and she falls into the fountain and she hits her head on the bottom of the fountain. I dive into the fountain and grab Ally. I set her on the ground and I check if she is breathing.

"She's not breathing!" I announce. I remember the course Ally and I took for CPR so we could be lifeguards but we didn't have anytime for that job since Ally already had a job and I was singing. I start doing CPR on her but she wound choke out the water.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. I changed it and it will have more chapters in it that the other story. If you never read the other one, you don't have to if you want to get surprised about the ending. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much!


	2. Towel

Let's Fake It  
Chapter 2

"Ally! Ally! Please wake up!" Austin pleads as he gives her CPR. "Don't you die on me! I lo..." Before Austin could say anything Ally starts choking out water. The first person she sees is Austin. In an instinct Austin pulls her into a hug and she hugs back a bit confused on what just happened.

"What, what just happened?" She asks a bit confused.

"You tripped, you fell into the fountain. You stopped breathing Ally. I almost lost you." He holds her hand tightly. He is very worried and at the same time he his relived that she is alive at this moment. The adrenaline is too much for Austin.

"Well, I'm here now. That's all that matters." We hug. "Awe. We're all wet."

"Yeah, cause I jumped I'm there to save you."

Ally smiles. "We better get back to Sonic Boom. We have towels there to dry us off."

Austin and Ally go to Sonic Boom and they go upstairs and before they enter the practice room Ally opens the supply closet. "There is on,y one towel left."

"You can have it. I'm not the one who hit there head. You go sit down. I'm going to go get you a ice pack." Austin says. She smiles and Austin's wraps her in the towel and sets her on the couch. "I'll be right back with a ice pack." Austin runs out of the store still soaking wet and comes back with a ice pack. "Here." He sets the ice pack on her head and Ally positions it on the place it hurts.

Ally opens up here towel. "You look cold. We can share the towel."

"Sure." He joins Ally in the towel and the cuddle close to each other. "Do you still want to write or do you want to rest after you dry off?"

"I'll be fine. We should write. It will probably help."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"When am I never sure about something?"

"Good point. You know, I almost lot you today."

"I know, but I'm here now." they hug.

"Your very cold."

"Sorry. But your more dry than I am and your warming me up."

"Good. I don't want you to be cold. You shouldn't have to be uncomfortable."

"Thanks Austin."

"Your welcome. Just looking out for my best friend. Who's a girl, that's cold, and wet and..." Austin kept Rambling but you couldn't quite understand what he was saying since he was mumbling. He's kind of making it a bit awkward since they are cuddling each other's wet bodies under a towel to dry off and Ally's technically sitting on his lap.

"Are you okay Austin?"

"Never better. Why?"

"Because you kept..." Ally is interrupted when someone walks in. It was Dez and Trish. Trish pushed the door open so hard that it swung so fast nearly putting a hole in the wall. Austin and Ally jump from the loud noise.

"I heard what happened? Ally are you okay?" Trish asks in concern.

"I'm fine. Austin saved me." Ally smiles.

"I gave her CPR." Austin rubs her shoulders.

"I guess that class you guys took together really paid off didn't it Austin?" Dez asks.

"It really did."

"What's going on in here?" Trish asks in suspicion.

"Nothing."

"Okay then." She raises an eyebrow. She grabs her purse. "Dez and I are going. We'll just leave two at it." She closes the door behind her still looks at us. She closes it softly.

"What was that all about?" Austin asks pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"I don't know." Ally says in a high pitches voice. She is the worst at lying.

"Ally." Austin says in suspicion. He can see right through Ally. That's how bad she is at lying.

"What?"

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." She turns around and sits on the bench avoiding eye contact.

"Ally? You may be able to lie to other people, not that well, but still, your not fooling me. What are you hiding from me?"

She sighs and stands up, "Fine, I'll tell you." Austin is waiting for Ally to continue speaking but she just won't talk.

"Ally! Tell me!"

"Okay! Dez and Trish."

"What about them?"

"They think that we like each other and are practically dating in secret."

"I know."

"And that is so not what's going on obviously- wait, what did you just say?"

"I know that they think we like each other. Dez told me that because we spend long nights writing that we are together."

"I don't get why the idea of us dating popped into there head all of a sudden." Ally says.

"Maybe because they're dating they think they can play match maker?" Austin laughs.

"Yeah." She smiles. There is a moment of silence until Ally jumps up and starts dancing. Austin stands up and smiles.

"What are you so perky for?"

"I have an idea!"

"Then tell me what it is." Austin laughs.

"Okay, okay." She sits down on the couch and explains her idea to Austin. "We can pretend to like each other. You know fake date. When we are around Dez and Trish we can pretend that we like each other."

"Why?" Austin is such a blonde. Isn't it obvious why Ally has this idea.

"Isn't it obvious?" See. "They will think that we got together so they will stop bugging us to get together when we are already together."

"It is really annoying when they keep telling us over and over again." Ally raises her eyebrows at Austin's comment. "I don't know."

"Come on. It won't be for long. Just long enough for them to realize that we aren't meant for each other and everything will go back to normal."

"Fine. Now can we work on our song?"

"Sure."


	3. Yay! They're Dating!

Let's Fake It

I walk into Sonic Boom at 9 for my shift. My dad owns this music store and I give music lessons. At 9:30 is my first person today. I just face the back of the store reading a magazine. I hear footsteps walking my way. I don't turn around yet.

"Um, music lessons don't start for another half hour." There is no respond. I turn around and see Austin standing right behind me. "Ah!" I scream.

"Ally, it's just me." He points to himself.

"Why didn't you respond, you know tell me that you weren't one of my students?"

"I don't know. I wanted to surprise you, I guess."

"Well, you did more than surprise me." After I said that I realize how little space we have between us. I move around and he sits on the counter.

"Why don't you teach me how to play the piano?"

"Austin, you already know how to play the piano. And your quite great at it, if I might add."

"Thanks. What are we going to do when Dez and Trish get here?"

"I don't knowwwwww..." I say as I turn around seeing Dez and Trish hand in hand walking into the store. "Uh." I turn towards Austin then back at Dez and Trish and back and forth. I feel a quick touch on my shoulder and Austin pulls me towards him. He turns me around in surprise so I am facing him. I smile. "Good save." I say. I laugh. He grabs onto my hair and starts playing with it while he looks at me. Even if it's fake, it feels real.

"What's going on in here?" Trish says surprised. Austin jumps off the counter and stands next to me.

"We figured out that you guys were right." I say.

"Right about what?"

"That what we are feeling wasn't just friendship. But it was something more than what we thought it was."

"I'm not following. What did we say to you?" Dez says.

I take Austin's hand and we intertwine them together. "Me and Austin are dating."

"Finally! Took you guys long enough!" Trish says in excitement.

"I know. Hey, can I ask you guys something? But this is more for Trish."

"Okay, go ahead."

"It's like almost 9:30. Since when are you up that early? Usually you not here till noon."

"Dez called me."

"Good job Dez." I say too him with a smile on me face. Me and Trish start having a best friend conversation. We use that by using our eyes and face expressions.

"Um, Honey, we should go get some breakfast. See you guys soon." Trish says and Dez and Trish leave the store.

"Wow, your a really good actor. I almost believed you there for a second."

"Thanks. Now what are we going to do? They know now so we have to figure out ways to make it look real."

"Hmmm... We could plan a date." I mention.

"Yeah. But what would we say we would be doing."

"Go to the movies."

"Sure."

* * *

Ally and Trish On The Phone

Trish: So your first date is the movies?

Ally: Is that such a bad thing? We are best friends. We don't have to get to know each other.

"Have a nice day." I say to a customer.

Trish: Are you still working?

Ally: Yeah, but when my shift is done I'm going to get ready for our date.

Trish: you better have fun or else.

Ally: Or else what? (I laugh)

Trish: or else uh...um...I'll figure something out. (I laugh.)

I look at my watch and it says 5.

Ally: I got to go. I done work for the day.

Trish: I still can't believe you would want to work on the weekends. It's bad enough you have to go to school.

Ally: School is like a gift to me. I have to go anyways. Bye.

Trish: Bye.

I take off my name tag and exchange shifts with the new girl. She's average height with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's actually not that dumb. She's pretty smart and she is a fast learner. Kind of like me. I like her. She's a good co-worker and so not impossible to work with. Unlike Dallas who was the worst employee that I have ever worked with. It gives me shivers on how bad he was. I walk out and catch Dez entering the store.

"Hey Dez."

"Hey Ally. Where's Austin?"

"Probably getting ready for the date." I lie. We aren't really going on a date. I'm probably just going to hang out at my house. Maybe do some homework.

"Oh, right. You guys are going on a date tonight."

"Yeahhhh." I say like I'm talking to a stupid guy. Dez isn't stupid he's just different that's all.

"Cool."

"Okay well I got to go get ready. Bye Dez."

"See ya."

I walk home and I get a call from Austin.

"Hey Austin, what up."

"Well, now we have to actually go on a date."

"Why?"

"Well, Trish called and they want to go on a double date."

"I was just talking to Dez like half an hour ago. He didn't mention anything."

"That's because Trish literally just planned it the second before I called."

"Well, now I have to actually get ready."

"And she also switched the date so now we are going on a dinner date."

"Where?"

"At some fancy place. I don't know so dress fancy."

I sigh. "Okay."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay."

Well, that was great. I was going to relax at home and read and do some homework maybe. But now I have to go on a fake double date that Dez and Trish think is real. Why did I get Austin and I in this mess. Well, looks like I'm going to have to dres up tonight.

* * *

**please let me know what you guys think so far? I like this story and I'm glad you guys like it too. Review? Follow? Favorite? Thank you!**


	4. Putting Your Foot In Your Mouth

I finish up my make up. I put on a red dress and a pair of wedges. It's been a while since I got dressed up. I can't even think back to when I got dressed up. It has been way too long. I look at my clock. Austin should be here any minute since he said he would pick me up at eight. I hear a knock at the front door so that must be Austin. I go downstairs quickly and open the front door.

"Hey Austin. I just need to get my purse. I'll be right back. Come in." I say. I run around and go back to my room quickly to grab my purse. It's pink and has silver around it. I grab it from my bed and go back downstairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." We both breath in and out and he bring me to his car. Senior is tough enough. Now faking a relationship with your best friend just makes it even harder. I get in the car and Austin starts the car. We get our seat belts on he drives us to the restaurant.

"I was going to read or watch TV. Maybe even do some homework."

"Oh, stop complaining. It can't be that bad."

"I guess you right. I'm just going to eat some food and enjoy the night like we arnt faking a relationship."

"But we are."

"I know it's not real. Not real at all. But they don't know that."

We stop talking because this conversation feels a bit awkward. We finally get to the restaurant and Austin takes my hand and we walk into the restaurant in search for Dez and Trish. When we walk in I see fancy musical notes everywhere. It kind of looks like Humpty's. But it's not Humpty's because this is a fancy restaurant. There's 2-D wooden instruments hanging on the wall. violins, piano keys. That's my favorite. Trumpets, flutes. The whole nine yards. But not a lot to make you overwhelms with the decorations. I look around to see where Dez and Trish are seated. Austin said they were going to be hear Before us.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Over there." I look to where he is pointing at and I see Dez and Trish laughing at a booth.

"Here goes nothing." We connect arms and hold each other's hand at the same time. We walk over and see Dez and Trish. "Hey guys."

"Hey. Have a seat in front of us." Trish says. I go in first and then Austin goes in next. "Sorry, we planned this last minute but I found this to be a great opportunity to have a double date."

"I agree." I say looking at Austin and him looking at me.

"It's okay. We were just going to go have dinner somewhere else." Austin says.

"I thought you guys were going to the movies?" Dez asks.

"Uh..."

"Um... We changed plans. We were going to go to the movies but we thought if we had a dinner date it would be more uh better." That was a close call. We have to be more careful.

"Oh, cool." Trish says.

"Uh, Aus." I look at him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." We get out of our booth and go towards the bathroom doors. "You haven't called me Aus since..."

"We dated I know. I need them to believe we were dating which you aren't doing such a good job at."

"Well sorry I got our fake dates mixed up. It's harder than it seems to remember which fake dates we have been on."

"I know. I'm sorry. This is part my fault. I planned this. Maybe we should tell them." I start to walk away when Austin grabs my arm.

"Wait, we can't tell them tonight. Not on our date. It will crush them. It's not a good time."

"Okay, we don't have to tell them tonight but we will have to tell them sooner or later before they figure us out. So now we have to keep a low profile. Make sure we have our story straight."

"Agree." We go back and join Dez and Trish again.

"Everything alright?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, just had to remind Austin that, I uh, left my purse at home. So he's going to have to pay for my dinner as well."

"Oh okay."

"Ally, your purse is right there." She points towards the wall next to me. I look over and see the purse sitting right next to me against the wall on the seat.

"Oh, well why don't you look at that. I did bring it."

"Are you guys alright? You guys have been acting weird all night."

"No, you guys are right. Something has been going on tonight. We have something to confess to you." I guess this is now or never. We can't just be living off this lie forever. I'm just getting prepared for the worst. Dez and Trish aren't going to forgive us for a very long time I can't believe I Got Austin I'm this mess. Here it goes...

"What?"

"Austin and I..."

Austin interrupts me. "Are moving in together." What the hell did he just say?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So much drama. I will continue writing this. But it wouldn't hurt to have more followers. Tell your friends! Maybe. I don't know. Okay, I'm not making you. Hehe. If you want you can also check out my other stories I have been working on. Maybe you have seen them when looking through Austin and Ally FanFictions?**

**they are:**

**Year of Powers and Emotions- Supernatural**

**Stay With me tonight- Friendship, Drama, Angst, Romance**

**the Mood Ring- Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**you can check them out if you want. Thank you so much!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review? Thanks!**


	5. Apartments & Agreements

"What! You guys are moving in together? Since when?"

"Since apparently now." Ally says.

"When are you guys moving in together?"

"When we find an apartment." I blurt out again another sentence. Why don't a think before I speak?  
Why don't you ever?  
Shut up?

Ally cranes her head at me. "And that was what we were actually talking about when we had to leave."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense since you knew that your purse was right next to you. You're not an idiot Ally."

"At least three of us aren't." I hear Ally whisper to me. I roll me eyes.

"I can help you guys find an apartment together for cheap rent and high quality."

"No, it's fine Trish." Ally says. I'm kind of too scared to say anything anymore.

"No. I want to help you out. My cousin is an real estate agent. She can help you guys out."

"Your not going to take no for an answer are you?" Ally frowns to herself.

Ally's POV

"Nope. We start first thing tomorrow." After we finish eating Austin drops me off.

"I am not going to say I had a good time. Because I didn't." I hit him on the shoulder. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I'm sorry." I sigh in frustration. "I'm not the one who got us in this whole damn mess in the first place."

"Don't you bring this out on me! This is your fault. I'm not the one who blurted out that we are moving in together. And you know what. Now we have to live together. Have fun living with me."

"What do you mean? We see each other everyday. It's practically like we are living together already."

"Except it's not. Just go home okay? I have had enough of you to last a lifetime." I turn around and Austin turns around too.

"Ally?"

"What."

"I'm sorry." I walk I'm my house and get changed and head straight to bed.

I wake up the next morning and get ready for the day. I go downstairs dreading that I am going to have to tell my dad the dreadful news. See what I did there? I get downstairs and I see my dad making breakfast.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What are you making for breakfast?"

"The regular, why?"

"Of course."

"Ally what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. You know I have been dating Austin for a while now."

"Yeah, why? Did he do something? What did he do to you. Oh my God? You're pregnant aren't you? I'm the worst father in the world!"

"Dad! Before we start to jump to conclusions, I'm not pregnant." I see him relax a bit.

"Oh, thank God!"

"Okay, Austin never did anything technically. He asked me to move in with him." I'm just waiting him to freak out or do something but he just stands there.

"Oh honey that's great!" He pulls me in for a hug.

"It is?" He looks at me.

"Yeah, and your mother and I are going to help you pack." I didn't see this coming. "Why don't you go call your mother. I bet she will be thrilled."

"Aren't you the least bit upset that I still have a few months of school left?"

"Well, I thought I'd be but no. This is awesome. My little girl is growing up." Yeah, growing up.

Later that day Trish calls me and tells me to meet her at some street. This street name seems familiar. It's for the apartments. I call Austin and tell him to meet us there. I take my car. Yes I have a car. So shocking! Not really. Austin just really likes picking me up and I don't know why. Once I get there I see these beautiful apartments outside. I can't imagine what they will look like on the inside. I meet Trish outside with her cousin.

"Hey Trish." I say

"Hey Ally. This is Nicole. My older cousin. Nicole, this is my BFF Ally." Trish greets us.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Nice to meet you too. Trish, told me a lot about you. You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like Austin Moon."

"Yeah, uh thank you."

"Speaking of Austin, Ally, where is he?" Trish asks me.

"Uh, I called him I don't know. I will call him again." I pull out my phone and dial Austin's number but then I see Austin pull into the parking lot. I press end on the cell phone and put I'm back I'm my pocket. He gets out of the car and locks the vehicle. He walks up to us and stops at us. He takes his sunglasses off connects arms with me. I roll eyes. Who is he trying to impress? Like really? Everyone already knows that we are dating. I mean, they think that we are dating. But we are not dating. I'm actually quite mad at him right now. I can't believe that he just randomly came up with the thought that we are moving in together. And now we do! Calm down Ally, calm down. It will all be over eventually. "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Traffic was backed up."

"Not by Mall Of Miami." Trish says.

"Yeah."

"Guys. Stop picking on him" Nicole says.

"Trust me. You don't know him like we do. He may be famous but he's more that that. Way more than that."

"Who are you?" He smiles.

"Nicole. Trish's cousin and your real estate agent for today. Hopefully I can get you and Ally in a good quality apartment for the right price. Shall we go in?" Austin and I nod our heads and We all go in including Trish.

They take us up this elevator. "So this is a brand new building. Lots of spots have been taken but there are still some open spots."

"Which floor is the first apartment?" Austin asks.

"Number 3." The elevator dings and the door opens. We follow Nicole and Trish as they lead us to our first pick. She opens the door and we walk in. There is a kitchen to the left as you walk in. A hallway next to the kitchen which leads to a single bedroom and a bathroom. Ahead of the kitchen Is the living room with an ocean view. It's very spacious and beautiful. Nicole finishes the walk through. "So what do you guys think?"

"I like it. It's spacious." Austin says. I look at him and back at Nicole and Trish.

"Very beautiful view." I say.

"So you both agree?"

"Yeah." We say at the same time. Okay, we can finally agree on something. She tells us the price and it seems reasonable.

"You guys move in tomorrow."

"That's just perfect." I say sarcastically but no one notices. No one but Austin.


	6. Move-In Day

Let's Fake It

"Do you have your cleaning supplies?" My dad asks me while he is holding a few of my moving boxes.

"Yes, your holding it." I answer back.

"Makeup, tech, and clothes?"

"Yes dad. I have everything. If I forgot anything I can just go back to the house and get it."

"Or I could bring it over."

"That too but since I am moved out now..."

"Your going to want to have your own space."

"Exactly." I never thought that this would be happening. Moving in with my best friend isn't going to be that bad. He's just my friend. It's not like we are actually dating or anything. When we are here we can just be ourselves.

"I'll just set this last box here," he sets the box he was holding on the floor in my apartment," And I shall go." I give him a hug.

"If you ever need anything I'm just a call away."

"I know. And your always at the store and we are across from the mall so everything should be good."

"Great. And your living with your boyfriend who you have known longer than you have been dating so be careful. Tell him that he must be careful." I laugh.

"We'll be fine, dad."

"Okay. Speaking of Austin where is he?"

"He's on his way. Traffic backed up."

"Oh, okay. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Come to Sonic Boom too. You still have work." I laugh. "And school. Go to school."

"I went to school today and it's the weekend now. And I took the day off for move-in and I don't work on the weekend."

"Okay, you got me."

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Gooooo."

"Okay, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

He closes the door behind him. I turn around Nd take a deep breath. "This is my home." I have to rethink my reality. I am moved out with Austin. Speaking of him I am going to call him. Actually, I will face time. I take out my phone and go to FaceTime recents and tap his name. It starts connecting.

"Hey, Ally. I'm on my way."

"But I hear car honks."

"Yeah, I'm still stuck in traffic. See." He takes his phone out of its holder to the car and shows me the traffic behind him and in front.

"Why is it so big?"

"Broken traffic light. They are trying to fix it. I'll be home soon. It kind of feels weird to say that."

"Yeah." There is an awkward silence for a moment and I decide to speak up. "Okay, call me when you get out of traffic."

"Kay. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." I press End Call and put my phone back in my pocket. Might as well start unpacking. I put my new plates and bowls that my mom and I went shopping for in the cupboard along with the cups. My mom and I had already filled the pantry and fridge up with food to last a lifetime. We went grocery shopping earlier. I asked Austin to bring my piano to the apartment. Nicole's said that we could be as loud as we want because to walls were sound proof. But something's telling me that she wasn't recognizing that I am obsessed with the piano and that she meant something else if you know what I mean. That's why Austin got stuck in traffic. He went to my OLD house to grab my piano from my room. Along with the music sheets I had on top. I have many pianos. One in our practice room upstairs at Sonic Boom. One downstairs at Sonic Boom. The one I saved up while working at Sonic Boom which is the same one Austin's bringing over. And the old one in the basement of my old house. See what I did there. No, okay. I open a box up and it's decorations. We already have shelves I'm here so I put them up. I notice a plastic see through container and pull it out. I look at the back and it shows musical notes. They stick on your wall. This would be perfect for Austin and I. I open it up and go over to the couch and stand on it. I put the notes on the wall and jump off and look at it. It looks cute. Them all of a sudden I hear the door rattle from the other side. And it opens showing Austin which puts me in a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. You could've called before like you said you would?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

"That's fine. Look what I put up." He looks up at the wall and smiles.

"That's cool. Where did you find those?"

"They were in my decoration box. Where's your boxes?" I look around.

"Right over here." I follow him and goes to the corner of the living room.

"Oh, I didn't see those."

"Kay, how about we finish unpacking boxes?"

"Great."

We unpack half of the boxes we had and left the rest for tomorrow. I decide to make supper. Just something quick and easy.

"No."Austin says.

"Why? You don't want supper? Or am I a bad cook?"

"Neither. And your always a great cook. I ate your food one time when I came over for supper. It was so good. Look, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it." I laugh and put my hair behind my ear. "I was thinking we could go out for supper. Maybe."

"That's a great idea. It could be a..."

Austin and I say at the same time, "Moving out supper." We both laugh.

"I have to get ready. And so do you." We get into better clothes and head out the door.


	7. Dinner Night

Let's Fake It

Once we exit the apartment doors we are mobbed by interviewers and press.

"Austin! Ally! Over here!"  
"How long has your relationship been a secret before you went public?"  
"Where are you guys headed off to tonight?"  
"How come you are both dressed up?"  
"Do you guys live together now?"  
"Is that why you are leaving theses apartments?.

"Ally. You don't have to answer these." Austin whispers in my ear.

"It's fine." I whisper back.

"What are you guys talking about now?"

"We decided to start dating and never wanted to keep it public. We just moved in these apartments today." I can see the microphones shoved in my face. "And where we go is none of your business. That will be all." I finish saying. Austin and I turn around and he puts his arm around my back to keep me safe. Nothing new, he always does that. It's kind of an instinct with him. We get in the car and before we could go any where we had to loose them. "Turn here." I tell him. I look behind and I'm pretty sure that we lost them. "I think we lost them, Austin."

"Great." He starts slowing down the vehicle. "Sorry I was acting a bit strange yesterday."

"Yeah, what was that all about?"

"Uh, just um, school stuff and my career. That's all. Stress got to me."

"Uh, if you say so. Don't let it bug you. I know you can handle it. Just stay strong."

"Thanks, Ally."

"What are friends for?"

"Uh, yeah. Exactly." Now he's acting strange again. I'm not going to bother to ask right now. Maybe after the date, DINNER! I meant dinner. Celebration dinner.

if you guys are celebrating moving in together that pretty much means you both are happy with living together.

No, I'm not. It was Austin's fault anyways. He decide to blurt it out without even thinking so there!

Yeah, but you were the one who made up this whole faking it thing. If anyone's blaming someone it's you.

After I finish getting blamed on by my conscious I realize that Austin is just pulling up into the parking lot. He parks it and takes the keys out and puts them in his pocket. We get out and go in the restaurant.

"For Ally and Austin Moon." Austin says to the waitress. Aww, he got us reservations. How cute. Wait! What did he just say? Did he just say Ally AND Austin Moon?

You heard correct.

Austin connects arms with me and we go sit at a booth. Not by the window where the press could take pictures. The waitress gives us our menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asks. She has dark curly black hair that runs down her back. She's got green eyes and looks like she could be in her mid- twenties. It's kind of hard to tell with the amount of make-up she was wearing.

"I will have a water." I order.

"I will have a coke." Austin orders.

"Great. All drinks are free refills and I will be right back." She leaves around the corner tapping her heels on the floor.

"How could someone wear high heels when you are a waitress. It would be too hard on my feet."

"You're wearing heels now."

"Yeah, but Im not a waitress am I?"

"No, your a singer/songwriter. You're MY singer/songwriter."

"Austin Moon, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe." I laugh and blush a little. The waitress comes back with our drinks. She sets them on the table in front of us.

"One coke and one water. Are you guys ready to order?"

"No, just give us a few more minutes." I say.

"Great." She says with a smile on her face. They are practically trained to smile all day. That'd be too hard for me.

"Sure it wouldn't. You smile all the time. Surely makes me happy when you're happy."

"Oh, was I thinking aloud again? My bad. And thanks."

We finish picking out what we want to eat and a few moments later the waitress comes over with a notepad.

"You guys ready to order?"

"Yes. I will get the spaghetti with garlic bread and the side of Caesar salad."

"Okay." She writes down in her notepad.

"And I will get the cheese-stuffed boneless chicken breast."

"Crispy or grilled?"

"Grilled."

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah."

"So that's one cheese-stuffed boneless chicken breasts and one spaghetti with garlic bread with the side of Caesar salad?"

"Yep."

"Great. Would you like some appetizers?"

"No thanks."

"Okay." She leave and then it's just us left with our drinks.

I take a sip of my water. "When did you make reservations?"

"When I got your piano."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I'm kind of glad you planned this. I never really get to go out and do much when I'm living with my dad."

"Well, now your living with me so you get to adventure."

"Cheers to that." We clink our drinks and take a sip. About ten minutes our food is ready and the waitress brings them to our table. She sets them on table in front of us.

"Do you need anything else?" She asks us.

"Can we get refills?"

"Of course." She takes our cups and fills them back up. She gets back and we continue eating.

"Oh my God! This food is so good." I say. Austin laughs and smiles. "What?"

Austin puts his hands up in surrender, "Nothing. Just glad you're enjoying yourself. It's the least I could do since I got us in this mess."

I put my hand on his hand that is on the table, "It's my fault as well. I didn't think that it would go this far."

"Of course you didn't. I don't blame you. Dez and Trish were getting a bit annoying." We both laugh.

"Glad we can both agree." We finish eating and leave the restaurant to go back to the apartment.

Once we get there I throw my shoes on the floor. Austin sits on the couch that we got and I fall back on the couch and set my legs on his lap. "My feet ache. I usually don't wear heels."

"Why did you wear heels? It's just a dinner."

I laugh, "I don't know." I put my hand on my forehead and shake my head. All of a sudden I feel a tingling sensation on my feet. "What are you doing?"

"Massaging your feet." I smile. "You said your feet were sore."

"Thanks but you don't have tooooo ohhhh that feels good." I laugh. He massages my feet and I end up falling asleep. I am woken up with a whisper in my ear. "Five more minutes dad."

"It's Austin and it's the middle of the night. You fell asleep on me. Don't you want to sleep in a bed?"

"Oh, right." I get up but only make it half way through the living room. I turn around to face Austin. "There's only one bed."

"Yeah, I'm just going to sleep on the couch." He throws a pillow and a blanket on the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I go in the bedroom and change into a tank top and shorts. I jump into the comfy queen size bed. I melt into it. I should be able to fall asleep easily. About two minutes later a can't find myself to fall asleep. I get up and go in the living room. "Austin."

"Yeah?"

"Come to bed." I grab is hand and I bring him to the room. We get in the bed. He faces the opposite way that I am. "Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold."

He turns around and wraps his arms around me and warms me up with his legs. It's a nice feeling. I know it will be awkward in the morning but right now it feels nice.

Enjoy it.

* * *

**I had major feels when I wrote this chapter. Especially the ending. What did you guys think? Follow, Favourite, Reveiw? Thank you so much!**


	8. Celebrate

I wake up to a warm feeling comforting my entire body. I feel safe and warm. I smile and this feeling knowing that nothing can hurt me and nothing with. But how come I feel like this. What happened last night? I remember goes to dinner with Austin. I look around and realize that Austin and I are comforting each other. How nice. Then I realize that this is getting a bit weird. I slip out of his grasp and get dressed. He's sleeping, I hope, so that means that he won't see me change in front of Him,I hope. Once I am finished getting dressed I head downstairs to make breakfast. I look in the pantry to so what we have in their to make breakfast out of. I laugh at what Austin must have bought when he went to the store. Pancakes. I take them out and start mix in it up.

**Austin's POV**

I open my eyes and realized that I'm alone. Where am I? Why am I here? I get out of bed and look back with a smile realizing that Ally and I are living together. It's kind if crazy if you really think about it. Two best friends living together because of a lie that got too far out of hand. Okay, maybe not too crazy. But I hope that it doesn't get more crazy later on. I never really thought how long we are going to be doing this fake dating thing for. I might has well ask Ally later. I get dressed when suddenly I smell pancakes. I walk down the hall and take in the beautiful scent that pancakes leave.

"I see you found the pancake batter I left you." I say to Ally.

"You know, if you didn't bye your favorite pancake mix I would have made them homemade right?"

"Awe. You should have done that instead."

"I didn't see no sticky note saying I should make homemade pancakes." I laugh.

"But you know I love your cooking." I wink at her. She smiles. She finishes cooking the rest of the pancakes and we split them equally and she gives me the last one since the pancakes weren't equally made.

"So what are you going to do today?" Ally asks me after she finishes chewing up a bite.

"Well, it's Saturday. There isn't much I can do. Maybe,um. I actually don't know what I'm going to do today."

"You mostly don't." I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I don't have work on the weekend so I don't have to go in. Want to write a song today then?"

"Sure. That'd be awesome."

**Ally's POV Again**

After eating I get ready for the day. I take a shower and put some make up on. Blow dry my hair and then curl it. Austin and I head out the door and go to the mall across the street. We enter Sonic Boom and I don't see my dad around so we just continue our way to the practice room. We immediately start writing our song.

I don't know how long it's been but it must be all day that we have been in this room. I've got texts from Trish, I just told her that I was practicing with Austin. She seems alright about that. Another opportunity for her to find Austin a gig somewhere. Surprisingly it's the only job she enjoys besides when she worked here for like I small period of time.

"And we are finished. Are you ready to perform it?" I say.

"Yeah. Wait, Trish got me a gig?"

"No, but we know Trish. Always finding opportunities."

"She is?"

"Well, look at how many jobs she's had."

"Good point."

Trish calls me and I answer the phone.

"Hey Trish."

"Hey, um. I got Austin a gig at the beach club. You said that you guys are working on a song?"

"Yeah. We finished it."

"Great because he is singing it tonight. They are willing to pay too. Don't forget that." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, we get it."

Later on we head to the beach so Austin can perform his new song.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Austin Moon and I am going to be singing my new song that my girlfriend and song writer, Ally Dawson wrote. This is called Not A Love Song.

He starts singing the song. He finishes the ending and once he's done he is out if breath. A lot if dance moves and singing at the same time looks hard. It must be. I'm told to be a terrible dancer but I just don't see it.

After his performance we meet Trish.

"Hey Trish." I say.

"Hey, guys. Jimmy loved the new song and he's already planning a tour!"

"What?" Austin asks excitedly.

"I know. Isn't that awesome. It won't be for a while but I'm pretty sure he can make that happen with a little Trish magic."

"Thank you so much Trish!" Austin hugs Trish.

"Hey, it's mostly you and Ally. You guys are the best team ever."

"Well, you're here too. I couldn't have done it without you too, Trish. Bookings gigs. That happened because of you."

"Thanks. Now, you guys go home and relax and I will take care of the hard work."

"Okay."

Austin and I head to the apartment and I take out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I pour the wine into the glasses and we go to the table.

"To fresh starts." I say. We clink our glasses together and take a sip.

No Ones POV

"You know what I love playing?" Ally asks Austin.

"What?"

Ally rushes over to their CD shelf and pulls out a pink case. "Sing star!"

"Oh, you're on!"


	9. Unexpected Turn Of Events

I wake up and I'm in my bed. But I'm naked! What the hell happened last night? I get dressed realizing I have a massive hangover. I grab an Ibuprofen and swallow it with a glass of water. I go in bathroom and puts some make up on. All of a sudden a thought crossed my mind. Where's Austin? I decide to text him. He doesn't even read it. I decide to call him. All of a sudden I hear a vibration sound coming from down the hall. I decide to follow it. I end up in my living room and pick his phone up from the middle of the room. He's not with his phone. I become seriously worried. I text Trish.

To Trish From Ally

Hey! Do you know where Austin is?

_To Ally from Trish_

No. Why?

_To Trish from Ally_

Because I can find him

_To Ally from Trish_

Oh. Well I saw you up guys leave yesterday

_To Trish from Ally_

Wait! We were with you guys last night?

_To Ally from Trish_

Yeah. You guys were in quite the party mood

_To Trish from Ally_

Gtg. I'm going in a hunt for a blonde.

I grab my purse and phone and head out the door. I start with Sonic Boom and he isn't there. I go to practically every store in the Mall of Miami and he isn't in any of them. I go to his parents and they said that they didn't know where he was. They said that the last time that they saw him was at the Beach Club last night. I check the school, library(ha! Why do I waste my energy), I go back to Sonic Boom, and then I get too tired so I go back home. And I finally find him.

"What the hell, Austin! I have been looking for you all day!"

"Um, sorry."

"Huh? Where did you go?"

"I don't know. And before you ask, I don't even remember half the carp that went on last night. I was here when I woke up though."

"When did you wake up?"

"I don't know. Early that's for say. And I was on the floor of our room."

"Were you wearing clothes?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Okay?"

All of a sudden there is a knock in the door. Austin goes and answers it.

"Here is your bill and your list. And here is the picture you asked for Mr. Moon."

"What? I didn't-" Before Austin could finish his sentence the man closes the door. Austin opens it back up and yells down the hallway.

"I didn't do any of this stuff!" The man doesn't come back and Austin closes the door and stares at the page.

"What is that?" He hands me the list that the man gave Austin.

It says

Celebration

1. Cheers  
2. Sing Star  
3. Drink  
4. Go to Bar  
5. Go to a club  
6. Dance  
7. Drink  
8. Dance  
9. Drink  
10. Shots! With Emily  
11. Kiss  
12. Go to Trish's  
13. Grab a hotel

"What is this? It starts with us and what we did last night, like sing star and cheers but I don't remember anything else until I woke up this morning."

"I don't know. Look at this picture." Austin hands me a picture. It's Austin and I and Austin has his shirt off and I have his back to him but he his wrapping his arms around my waist. Very low if you know what I mean. We are laughing.

"What? Is that supposed to be us?"

"Ally, I think it is us. Look at that sign in the background. It says Emily's Bar. That must be the girl in the list. We have to go there."

We head out the door and drive to Emily's Bar. We arrive at our destination and enter the bar.

"Excuse me." I say.

"Oh my God! Ally!" A blonde girl comes walking around the counter and hugs me. "I didn't think id see you here again." She laughs.

"Okay,mim sorry but I don't remember a thing that happened here last night. So if you could refresh a memory that would be great."

"Oh, totally. You and your new husband here had a blast, drinking, partying, dancing on my bar. A blast. We even did shots together. That was so much fun."

"Yeah. I don't remember a thing. Wait, did you just say husband?"

"Yes. This cutie right here." She pokes Austin in the chest.

"We're married?" I turn to Austin. Austin's eyes open.

"Oooh, you guys got yourselves in a pickle. Good luck my fellow folks."

We rush outside and enter the car.

"I remember nothing."

"It's coming back to me now." Austin says.

**FLASHBACK**

Austin and I had just finished sing star so we grab the rest of the bottle of wine and drink the rest of it to the bottom.

"Oh, my God. I have the best Idea ever!" I jump. I grab Austin's hand and drag him out of the apartment. I decide to call a taxi since we are already practically drunk. "Emily's Bar." I tell the text driver who just came and got us.

The driver takes off.

"Ally, there is no way they are going to let us in a bar."

We arrive at the bar and enter there. We sit at the bar stools.

"Hello folks, how can I help you?" A blonde asks us in a southern accent.

"Hello." I read her name tag. "Emily. Two beers."

"Coming right up." She pours us two glasses full to the very top and slides them in front of us. We take a drink. We end up finishing those up and leave. I call a taxi to come pick us up. "To the nearest club."

We get to the club and find our way into it. We order some drinks and chug them down. "Let's dance." I drag Austin on the dance floor. He puts his hands on my hips and I wrap mine around his neck. We jump up and down to the beat of the song. We laugh a bit buts that's normal since we are so drunk and no one can even notice that we are still in high school. Do we look that old?Obviously that or everyone's just that clear voient. We decide that being at the club is way too boring and that there isn't a lot of people as they expected. Maybe there's more people here than there is at school, way more, but still. It's club for crying out loud. "I'm bored. Let's go back to the bar. I like it there."

We use the taxi again and head to Emily's. Once we get there we order two vodkas. That hit the spot. Music is blaring through the speakers in the bar.  
So many people dancing. We decide to dance. "Hey Emily! You are my best friend, you know that?" I slur.

"Damn right!" Somehow Emily and I are dancing together. "Let's go do some shots. On me. I own this damn place and I can do the hell I want!" She laughs.

"Yeah! Austin! Come here! We're doing shots with Em."

"Great."

She pours the drinks and we have another round. "Woo! We have to get out of here. Before we do something stupid." Austin attempts to say with his slurring.

"I totally agree."

We leave the bar and starts walking around. "Stop. Stop." Austin stops and turns around. "I know that this fake um thing that we are doing, yeah? Our uh, fake dating. Yeah." I start to laugh. "Sometimes I feel like it's um real. You know? Like really real. And I just want to take your shirt off sometimes and when we lay together it feels nice and you make me feel safe." I put my hands on his chest.

"Ally, you've already got me under uh your spell." We start to make out. "Marry me."

"What?" I laugh. "Your funny."

"Ally, marry me. We could get married tonight."

"You know what? Hell with it! You only got one life right? Why not live it." We head to a place. I don't remember what it was called and we end up doing some kind of signing paper thing and then we kiss each other. Yay! We are married!

We head to Trish's.

"Hey Trish."

"Hey. We just did something crazy." We stumble in Trish's house with my arms wrapped around Austin's.

"Well, how about you let me drive you guys home and then you can tell me all about your crazy shenanigans that you do tomorrow when you're sober."

I laugh, "sure."

We get back to the apartment and stumble into bed. Austin starts taking off my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I want you."

"You know that I am waiting for the right man."

"But we are married. Doesn't that mean that I'm your right man?"

"Hmmm, good point." He starts taking off my top layers and starts with my bra. I unbuckle his pants and take his shirt off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh, my God! What are we going to do?"

"We are going to get an annulment and end our relationship. It's for the best. And we have to tell Dez and Trish."

"I completely agree."

* * *

**well, did anyone expect that? I am running out of ideas so I am going to have to be ending this soon. Sorry to everyone. If you have any ideas you are welcome to PM or just put it in a review! Follow, favorite, review? Thank you!**


	10. The Truth (Final Chapter)

"Just sign here." The man says to Austin. He signs the paper. The man gives me the paper and tell me, "just sign here." I sign it and Austin I leave the building.

"I can't believe we just did that. Dez and Trish are going to have a freak attack when we tell them everything that happened."

"I know. But we have to or we are going to regret it. It's gone in for far too long."

"None of this was even supposed to happen."

Austin and I just finished signing the annulment papers so we are officially divorced. And in a matter of hours Dez and Trish are going to know that we faked our entire relationship and I don't know how They are going to react.

We get to our apartment and text Dez and Trish to come over.

"I can't believe that we are doing this already." I say.

"I know. I got us in the mess. I will explain it to them"

"Austin, no. I was the one who got us in this mess. You said it yourself. I will explain it all to them."

"We can do it together." I nod. "It was a good experience. Would you have moved in with me if we didn't have it fake our relationship?"

"Well, maybe. But just as friends."

"Yeah. I can't believe that we got drunk like that the other night. I am never doing that again. Worst idea ever."

"Worse than fake dating me?" I ask softly.

"No, it's not." I smile. I realize that we are getting closer and closer until we... Hear a knock in the door. "I'll get it." I stay seated on the couch awkwardly. Did I almost kiss Austin? Did he almost kiss me? And we weren't under the the influence? Okay, I'm going to forget about it because my life is about to go crashing to the ground.

"Hey, Dez. Trish. Come in." Austin says softly. Dez and Trish walk in and they put there shoes off to the side.

"What's going on? There's a lot of tension in the room." Trish asks.

"Yeah, I can literally feel the awkwardness." Dez gestures like he is grabbing the air.

"Take a seat." I say. They sit on separate living chairs in front of Austin and I as Austin sits next to me. "We have something to say to you."

"What?" Trish asks.

"We have been lying to you about everything."

"Huh?"

"We aren't dating."

"You guys broke up?" Trish stands up in a panic.

"No, we were never really dating." Austin says. Trish sits back down with a confused look on her face and so does Trish.

"We faked our relationship. We were tired of you guys thinking that we were dating so we faked it and so it worked."

"We made it look like we dated. It worked for a bit and then I accidentally said that we were moving in together and so we just did that. And then the other night Ally and I got really drunk and we woke up not realizing what happened. Turns out that the tracks we left showed us that we got married."

"You guys are married?" Dez shrieks.

"No, we got an annulment today."

"Oh."

"You're not mad?" Dez and Trish look at each other and smile. "What are we missing?"

"We had a plan and it worked." Trish says.

"What plan?"

"We knew that you guys had some attraction towards each other but we knew you guys wouldn't date. So we decide to annoy you guys enough to want to fake a relationship so that's what happened. We knew that you guys were going to fake date. But we didn't know that you guys were going to end up gong this far."

"Wait, your plan was to push us into a fake relationship?" I ask.

"Yep." Dez says.

"Why?"

"So you guys could see that you guys are attracted to each other."

"But we don't like each other."

"Oh. Well, it brought you two closer didn't it?"

"Well, yeah. Great."

-  
Graduation Day

"...I've gone through so much in the past four years. Meeting four of my closest friends. We have gone through so much in the past years. Music, problems, and so many other things. If it wasn't for Austin, Dez, and Trish. My life with be something else. While we all head off into the future and disband we will always stay in touch. Even If it's by Facebook or texting. As we head off into the future and leave behind high school we look forward to many more opportunities. Thank you fellow students and teachers. We thank you!"

I hear clapping and cheering as I finish off my speech.

"One more thing before you all are finished." The principal says. I look over with a confused face. "Austin." I feel a softtap on my shoulder and turn around and see Austin standing in front of me.

"Ally, we've gone through so much and we have been best friends for so long now it feels like a million years. And in those million years I got to know a beautiful, talented, amazing girl who helped me through so much. Remember that time we had to fake date and because Dez and Trish wouldn't get off our backs about us liking each other?" I laugh nervously with a big smile in my face and let a tear fall from my face. Dez and Trish smile at each other. "That was the best experience of my life. And yet that is in high school we are graduated now and I want to continue making great memories with you. And so..." He bends down on one knee and I am taken aback. He he doing what I think he is doing? "Ally Dawson, will you marry me?" I let a tear fall from my eye. I look around the crowd and my parents with smiles on their faces and they are crying. I look back at Austin.

"Yes. A thousand times yes! Yes, I will marry you!" He stands up and we kiss. I hear clapping and whistling in the crowd. We hug and he spins me around and he kisses me more.

"And so this is the story on how him and I faked dated in high school. And from that day I told Dez and Trish the truth, I knew that I was in love with him." I kiss Austin and he kisses me back.

"Awe. Mom and dad. That was such a good story. Can you tell it again?" Alaine asks.

"No, you have to go to bed."

"Fine." Austin and I leave her room and go into the kitchen.

I see Amanda walk into the kitchen.

"And how come you're still up?" I asks my other daughter.

"I'm just getting a drink of water. Chill yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding. Sorry."

"Okay, now get your water and go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"I'm not 8. That's Alaine. I'm 15."

"Yes, and you have school tomorrow."

"I'm going, I'm going. Love you."

"Love you too." Austin and I say at the same time.

"Alone time. Yay for me." Austin says softly as he kisses me. "You did raise some good children."

"You mean, we raised some good children." We smile and kiss some more. "I can't believe that grad was that long ago."

"Still the best romantic story in the book."


End file.
